A soft structured baby carrier as in the present invention is conventionally used for carrying a small child ranging from newborn to toddler, and weighing from seven to thirty-five pounds, against the torso of an adult, for example in the manner of a backpack type carrier. The baby carrier is placed on the adult's body and then the baby is placed inside the baby carrier. The baby carrier is intended to conform to natural body movements and posture of the adult, so that the load is evenly distributed over the adult's body. An important factor is that the baby be held in positions which are healthy for spinal and hip socket development.
Another problem is that of adjustability in adapting to the size of the baby. Newborns are much smaller than babies half a year older, for example, and babies of half a year are in turn smaller than toddlers.
There exists a need for a baby carrier which adapts to the size of the baby and which properly supports the body of the baby.